


Chateau of the Heart

by AwesomeHeart



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chateau living, ChateauDIYAU, F/M, MariBat, Marie-Annette Stone, Multi, Primarily Marinette and Jason bonding, Slight Batfam, false death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeHeart/pseuds/AwesomeHeart
Summary: Marinette has been dealing with Hawkmoth and the aftermath for twelve years and finally sees the end in sight. She will recieve her peace in the end even if it upsets people from the past. Who better than one Jason Todd to help her with her plan?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd
Comments: 22
Kudos: 121





	1. Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a couple years so I feel a bit rusty. hopefully can get back into the swing of things. Challenge for myself to finish a story and within 10 chapters, fingers crossed.  
> Will add more tags when story moves along.

The plane touched down rather roughly at Charles de Gaulle airport which startled Jason from his sleep with a jolt. Dick looked at his brother amused, “Nice sleep?” 

Jason rubbed his hand over his face as he sent a weak glare. “It had been, Why are we here again?” 

“To investigate as has been stated at least twelve times already.” Dick huffed though there was a clear smile on his face. “Let's get out of here quickly before that woman gets to us again.”

He groaned at the reminder of the woman that tried to give them both her number and hadn’t back down after they both had said they weren’t interested. So he nodded as they gathered up their carry ons and melded in with everyone else that was getting off the plane. It took awhile but they eventually managed to get to CDGVAL inter-terminal shuttle train platforms with luggage in tow. 

Dick looked at his phone then at the screens above to see which Train they needed. “If I remember my french correctly then we only have fifteen minutes to get to the one we want for Paris.” 

The younger brother yawned with arms stretched high above his head. “Great then I can get back to-”

His sentence caught off as a portal lit up under their feet and then fell through leaving nothing behind. Those that had been near them didn’t even glance or acknowledge anything strange had happened. Parisians knew of odd happenings here and there from their time of Dealing with Akumas and tourists were just none the wiser of such things.

The portal opened back up and dumped them in a large out building. The brothers landed in a heap and grumbled when their luggage popped open on top of them. Jason was the one to roll Dick off of him with an -oaf- and took in the surroundings. It looked to be in mid construction with haphazard equipment dotted around here and there with wooden blanks and steel beams. He grumbled, “Don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore Toto.”

“Well you certainly not where you’re supposed to be either.” 

A distinctively female voice echoed around them that set them on edge that they got into fighting positions. Though Dick had a small problem with getting some clothes off of him before standing back to back with Jason. He squinted his eyes as he searched for where the voice came from. He thought he caught a flash of yellow but whipped around quickly when he heard a thump behind him and his eyes widened. “Jason!?”

There was a slight stab at his neck when he heard the whispered word, “Nighty night~ Nightwing.” 

He felt his body go numb that he couldn't protect his head from being thumped, he saw the faint silhouette of a woman in black and yellow before it all went dark.

Jason groaned for the second time that day as he came around from being knocked out. He verbally berated himself as well as Dick inside his head for being caught unawares. They had come to France to get to Paris to find out about the magical events that had been rumored. They should have been more on guard than they were even if they didn’t think much of the rumors. Rookie mistake.

He growled when he caught sight of a woman who looked like she just walked off set of the Matrix. She had just tucked something into Dick’s shirt before waving her hand. Next second Dick was sent through another portal to gods knows where with luggage in tow, leaving him behind. At that point he realised he was strapped to a chair. He growled once more,“What did you do?” 

The Lady turned around and raised a delicate eyebrow above her visor seemingly unimpressed. “Sent him back home. I really should be doing the same to you.”

“Why haven’t you?”

She tilted her head as she studied him. “I can sense your corruption from the Pits. It’s been driving you mad hasn’t it?”

He was surprised even if he didn’t show it. The mask of annoyance and anger was still on his face.

She smiled kindly as her suit changed from brown to red with black spots. Not quite the spandex full body tard she wore in her youth but more fashioned forward that still allowed for free movement. Not too dissimilar to what he wore himself as a vigilante. She raised her hands in a placting manner “Be nice Red Hood, depending how things go and the reason you and your brother came here. I might be able to help you feel calm within your head once more.” 

He narrowed his eyes as she stepped slowly towards him. There had been a slight twitch at the mention of his alias but he gave nothing more than that. Even though the thought of being able to hear himself without those other urges chiming in sounded grand. 

Her face fell at his attitude not changing but supposed it didn't really help that he was bound to the chair. She chewed her lip a little before speaking again with a hint of sourness. “Why did you two come now when the help was needed twelve years ago?”

“Twelve… what are you talking about? We only got rumours of magic influence just a couple days ago.” His eyes widened slightly at the information that it had been going for far longer than they had intel on. “What the hell happened?”

“In the beginning it was hawkmoth, now it’s just the last of the pieces. You are really, I can’t stress this enough, really late.” She crossed her arms over her chest in a huff over having to do so much by herself this past decade. Though seemed to have a lightbulb moment. “However you can help me with the last four targets.” 

Jason snorted. “I’m bound to a chair, I don’t know who you are, and I don’t think I'm in the state to help you right now. Higher friendship level required to unlock.”

A small giggle escaped her without meaning too. Her eyes glimmered with mischievous energy as she flicked her fingers to the side, undoing Jason’s bonds with a little help from the kwami. “Well how about we start over?”

He rubbed at his wrist as he glanced at the extended hand towards him. On one hand he couldn’t be bothered dealing with this sort of magic stuff but on the other, if it meant that he could be some semblance of chill once again. Well who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth. He glanced at her with a devilish smile before grasping her hand. “Jason Todd at your service.”

“Marie-Annette Stone,” Her transformation fell away as they shook hands leaving Jason to stare at a lovely young woman with bluebell eyes that took his breath away. “Welcome to Château de la coeur, partner."


	2. Introduction

“You know… I really didn’t think your hideout would be so out in the open like this.” Jason commented as he followed the young woman out of the storage house.

“Well your family has a front of being spoiled trillionaires or whatever, some of us have to actually make a living at times too you know?” Marie-Annette spoke matter of factly as she spun around in a circle with her arms out. 

“Touche”

The building was huge. Jason guessed that there were three to five floors to the place plus a possible basement for the necessities. four turrets at the corners and an impressive two sided staircase leading up to the entrance. The surrounding area looked like it was being dug up to be changed to something more fantastical. Currently it was a mess with diggers here and there and on top of one was a lazing cat.

Marie-Annette stopped at the pebbled pathway at the stairs. She smiled up at Jason “This is my living, well it will be in a couple months time. still got some stuff to settle first before I open it to the public.”

“And what is your business going to be?”

“Weddings.” She giggled at the scrunched up look that Jason gave her. “It partly due to one of my plans that I set in motion years ago but have had to wait till now to enact. I’ll be getting my last four targets at once here.”

“Should I be scared?” Jason was curious how she managed to plan something ten years in advance. 

“Very.” Marie-Annette boasted cheerfully as she started walking up the stairs cheerfully.

Jason watched amused for a moment before following upwards at a more sedate pace. “Well… consider myself scared.”

“Excellent!” She pushed the large maghony doors, that were roughly three times her size, open and gestured Jason inwards. “Welcome into the inner workings of De le Coeur.” 

His eyes widened a fraction at the difference of the outside to the inside. There certainly was some major work done, at least of what he could see of this floor. “You did this all be yourself?”

“Mostly… but I do have some help here and there. The elevator.” She gestured to her right, his left. “Was professionally installed so that made some things easier. There was a lot of demolition that I had fun doing but I enjoyed painting and decorating the most so far.”

“Very talented…” He traced a finger over the painted cherry blossoms on one of the walls. If Damien was here he would most likely be more awed over the work. “So… how do you know who we are?”

“I’ve been at this for ten years by myself, so i’ve had time to research and guess who is who in order to keep Paris and myself safe. Find out one Bat, you can figure out the rest.” Marie-Annette walked towards the left turret which housed the elevator.

“I try so hard not to be associated with them too.” He sighed dramatically as he was fully aware of the red bat symbol he wears. “Who's your favourite then of the bats?”

“You're still here, aren't you?” she waved a hand to indicate his presence and smiled. “Also like Cass too, she’s pretty cool! owh and Barbrara the eye in the sky.”

“Good choice, good choice.” He felt a bit warmed that he was one of the favoured ones. He waited as she opened up the tube for the elevator and joined inside. “This reminds me of the JLA tubes but also the ones they use in FFVII too.”

“Oh! When they have to go up Shrina tower? I thought so too!” She giggled as they were sucked upward to the fourth floor. “You a gamer?”

“I dabble here and there. I prefer reading though.” The elevator stopped and they got out onto the pastel pink floor. 

“You’ll like the room you’re staying in then. Got a large collection of books in it that should hopefully satisfy your reader needs.” She led the way through the spacious hallway. She gestured to the two right doors. “The one furtherest away is my room and this one is my personal guestroom.”

“Nice. Could do with a nap.” Jason stretched in such a way that had her blushing. “Would that be okay?”

Marie-Annette took a breath to calm herself before moving to the otherside of the hall and opened the door whilst checking her watch. “We need to contact your family first. With the note I sent with Dick, I said I would contact them round about now.”

He frowned but followed her into what he guessed was her studio from the look of mannequins and fabrics stewed around. “Designer?”

“The one true thing I managed to hang onto before everything went down.” She sighed sadly as she slumped herself into her comfy padded egg chair. “Have you heard of Lady Magik or MAS?”

“In passing. B has been trying to commission them a dress for Selina but they've been on hiatus or something” Jason waved his hand as he sat on what would appear to be the biggest love sac he had ever seen. A big smirk appeared on his face. “You wouldn’t happen to know the reason would you?”

“I may,” She smiled conspiratorially. “He hadn’t had a recommendation via my uncle. He makes sure they are a person of their word before sending their information to me. Once then you can be a repeat client.”

“So secretive.” Jason chuckled. “So how we contacting my idiotic family?”

“With the computer behind me. how long do you think it’ll take them to notice I’ve hacked into the system?”

“If Alfred is there, He’ll notice right away, Any of the girls would be second. You pretty much knocked out Dick so the guys will most likely be too distracted by that to notice us.” He tapped his chin in thought. Would they have cared as much if it was himself.

“Fair enough. How are you with magic?”

“Not opposed, Why?” 

In response Marie-Annette made a wave of her hand. A gentle orange glowed surrounded her body. What once was a midnight blue short hair bob cut was now long, black and held up in a ponytail. Blue eyes turned stormy grey. Gentle slopes of the feminine body were now just that bit fuller. There seemed to be a bit more length to her legs as well with a glance.

“Huh… neat trick.” He nodded appreciatively. 

“Isn’t it.” She smiled towards a slinking fox that wondered in via her window. Not even slightly bothered that it was four floors up.”If you could refer to me as Lady Stone in this form, that would be great.”

“Lady S alright?”

“That works.” She turned to her computer and did some tapping around and a blue screen appeared on the big screen behind her. 

Jason was amused when it blinked and he could see into the batcave via the bat computer cams. He could see Dick still groggy on the chair and was fawned over by a worried Red Robin and over protecting Batman. Robin was on the computer with Alfred so the both of them noticed when Lady S and himself appeared on the screen.

He waved with a cheeky grin from the huge love sac and Lady S turned back around and gave a sedate wave also. Both Robin and Alfred raised an eyebrow at them. There seemed to be a secret conversation going on between the two brothers that ended up with the younger snorting and gaining the attention of the older clan. Jason waved again. “Hey guys! Dick alright?”

Batman grunted and moved to be in front of the computer, coincidentally hiding Dick from frame. “What’s the meaning of this?”

“You were out Batted.” Jason tried to hide his amusement. Rallying up Batman was always fun pass time but not something that was needed right now. “I’m safe by the way, thanks for asking. How’s Dick?”

Batman growled but Robin interrupted him. “He’s fine, a bit groggy, Guessing the Lady next to you had something to do with it.”

“You would be correct.” Lady S turned her chair from side to side a little. “All Hero and vigilante activities are to get permission before landing in France especially when it concerns Paris. The Bat family and associates didn’t have permission before coming. Therefore the Teleportation back home.”

“You don’t have the right.” Batman gruffed.

“I have all the right! I have been defending Paris for twelve! Years!” Lady S growled back just as vicious. “Paris is my jurisdiction and I will not have you disrespecting me and my rules! You came very late to this game so you can stay out of it!” 

Jason defended. “If she had come to Gotham, you would expect her to check in too B.”  
Batman did his signature glare at Jason pretty much telling him to stay out of this. Jason scoffed in return.

“You don’t get to glare at him like it’s his fault. You are the leader, this falls on your shoulders, you should have done your homework better before sending in your sons to do the dirty work.” She folded her arms over and glared down her nose at Batman. “The information was there to be found if you looked for it.”

Robin spoke up before Batman could. “What’s the information?” 

“Deep in the French government website there is a section for heroes and Vigilantes to request permission to come to the country for a holiday or investigation purposes and what those are.” Lady S waited a moment at the sound of typing. “It should say that the information will then be given to Ladybug in order to be checked then permission is then granted or dismissed from there.”

“That would be correct.” Robin murmured to himself. “So if we were to fill out this form now would we be granted access?”

“No. However Jason here is allowed to stay and help. He’ll be returned to you in six to eight months time.” Lady S raised a hand at the sudden outburst from inside the cave. “In return for his help. I’ll be purging him of his Madness”

Robin’s masked eyes widened at that. “You.. you would be able to do that?”

“Yes, The magic used to create the Pits, stemmed from the misuse of the magic I wield now from a past user who just wanted to heal their dying spouse.” She sighed sadly. “The consequences to the health rejuvenation was that they would lose either their humanity or their mind each use.”

“Cass… You could help Cass too?” Robin asked in slight awe. Lately They had been talking and she had confided in him and Jason that at times there were voices in her head that didn’t belong.

Lady S’s eyes softened. “If she agrees to it then I would be able to help her too.”

Both Jason and Robin perked at that knowledge. Jason slouched back into the love sac. “Will it hurt?”

“You’ll be in a coma for three days so you shouldn’t really feel anything during the extraction period.” She glanced over to her computer and could see that someone at the Batcave that wasn’t Robin was trying to hack her in return. “On that note, behave, follow the rules and we’ll check back in a week's time. Bonjour!” 

There was a rush of sound from the cave then it went blank. Jason ooed. “They maaad~”

Lady S snorted as she reverted back to her normal state of just being Marie-Annette. She did a few clicks here and there to make sure she wasn’t invaded. “Well he shouldn’t have tried to get information that he wasn’t allowed to have. I think I was plenty nice about it, all things considered.” 

Jason chuckled at that. “So i’m here for six to eight months then?”

“Roughly. I could speed up the process but I want to make sure things are done correctly. I’ve waited this long for things to play out. I can wait a bit longer.” She pursed her lips remembering back to her earlier days. 

“How did you get to this stage by yourself by the way?” Jason leant his hand against his cheek. He was really comfortable, close enough to sleeping, all he needed was a blanket. He would have been set for a nap. 

“Owh...!” She smiled. “I died.”


	3. Plan D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back.

A young Marinette stared blankly at the sight before her. Yet again Lila seemed to turn things on her regardless if she was there or not. Her sketchbook wasn’t even that anymore, just torn piles of sheets litter upon the ground with undefiable designs. She knelt, despite being yelled at by her classmates, to look through the mess.

None of it was salvageable. Apart from one, which was plenty ironic considering the one that tore the sketchbook up in the first place. She gently dusted off pieces of papers and straightened out the picture as best she could. She took a moment to gather herself with a watery smile and presented the picture towards Ayla. She choked out, “This is for you.” 

“What?” Ayla took it off of Marie-Annette with a snatch and was surprised to see herself on the page. She was twirling on the page with the most princess style dress she had ever seen and wanted for her dream wedding day. So many layers of ombre tulle swirled around her legs with diamante converse peeking out. She had remembered her and Marinette joking that it was so she could run out if there was an important scoop to ruin her wedding day. 

Marinette had turned away before she could receive a reply and steadily made her way out of the room with all eyes on her. she just about made it out the door but her luck did not hold when her teacher came in. “Right class… oh Marinette is”

“I don’t feel so great Miss Bustier, I rather go home instead of disrupting the class further.” Marinette spoke meekly and held her stomach in a way that showed that she meant what she said. 

“Alright, take it easy going home okay Marinette.” Miss Bustier spoke gently and patted her head on the way past to her desk.

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief and swiftly left before someone could stop her further as well as avoid Adrien’s gaze. She trembled as she made her way back home but went into the alleyway to transform and head into her room via her balcony instead of the shop.

Once the pink glow died down in her room. She busied herself with gathering only the most sentimentalist of things. Adrien's Lucky charm, her very first pin cushion that her parents got her, Luka’s Jagged Stone guitar pick and the playhouse that she had made for the kwamis to rest in. She placed the items on her chaise with a small amount of clothes, diary box and the miracle box. 

She sniffled quietly as she felt Tikkis sad eyes on her but she continued with her task. She found the box that she had asked her honorary uncle to sort out for her should things go wrong. She opened it up and picked up the burner phone and dialed one of the two numbers on it. There were a few rings before someone picked up.

“Marinette?”

She breathed deeply “Aunt Penny… I… I...”

There was a shuffling of papers on the other side of the phone. Penny spoke gently and reassuringly “Take your time, then tell me which plan you are going with.” 

Marinette settled herself at her desk chair and placed a hand over her eyes to center herself. “ Plan D… I’m going with Plan D.” 

“Are you sure?”

She breathed heavily. “Yes.” 

“Alright. I’ll send all the information you need for your safe house. I’ll bring the money and necessities needed for you once I hear the news.”

“Th...Thank you.” 

“I’ll see you on the other end Marinette. You will always have Jagged and I on your side.”

Marinette muttered a goodbye as she hung up. She sighed heavily and felt another hiccup of tears threatened to appear but she held as strong as she could. There was a ding as she received a message from Penny and she quickly got back to work. 

The kwamis that were out watched worriedly. Kaalki got to work when she was asked politely if she could transport the items on the chaise to the coordinates that the Guardian received from Penny. Normally they wouldn’t be able to do so but the guardian had been a soothing presence and been kind enough to allow them to use their powers out with the box within reason. 

Trixx, Tikki and Pollen were the next to be utilized. 

“Tikki?” Marinette called out gently afraid to be heard by others. 

Tikki floated down and nuzzled her chosens cheek, “Yes Marinette?”

“Is Plagg going to be mad at me?” Her eyes were close to tearing again. 

“He’ll understand why Marinette. I’ve already given him a warning about what was going to happen.” Tikki couldn’t help but add with a little mischief. “Just make sure you have a big pile of camembert ready, just in case.”

Marinette giggled lightly at that and hoped Penny would be able to get her the expensive cheese without much difficulty. “Alright.. You three ready?”

“Whenever you are Guardian.” Trixx, Kaalki and Pollen waited while Marinette transformed into Ladybug. She slowly turned in her room for the last time and internally mourned for her lost teenage years. She took a deep breath as she took out two letters from the burn box and put it in front of her computer. The rest of the box contents she put inside of her yoyo for a later date.

“Now to catch a cat.” The three kwamis took to hiding within her hair and they left her bedroom for the last time via her balcony. 

Time for phase two of the plan. Ladybug crouched across from the school and waited for lunch to roll around. Trixx was ready for her signal for her newly illusioned mob to ambush Adrien. They didn’t have to wait long till Adrien, Alya and Nino came out. She waved her hand and Trixx made the Fan girls squeal loud enough for everyone to clear out a path towards the teen model. 

The boy freaked and tried to make a dash towards the car but it was also swarmed by teen girls screaming his name. So he had to run in one direction that he saw free. 

Thanking her luck and Trixx’s skill, she moved quickly as she could without being seen to where she could go out and rescue him. It went on for a while until she could catch him on the bridge to swing them both onto a hidden rooftop.

“Thanks for the help Ladybug!” He panted out of breath with a bright grin on his face. “I really don’t know what has gotten into them today.”

“Something in the air maybe?” She shrugged with a small smile on her face. “You okay?”

“I’m alright! Just a tad out of shape, I guess.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. “Is everything okay on your end?”

“So-so” Ladybug gestured with her hand. “Though I have to apologise.”

“Oh? What for?” He asked, confused. Ladybug barely talked to him as Adrien so what could be the reason. She smiled sadly and that's when he heard a whisper then a prick to his neck. He couldn’t move.

“I’m sorry that I'm taking away your freedom.” She moved forward and took his hand in hers. “Plagg… do you want to say goodbye?”

Plagg poked out of Adrien’s shirt with droopy ears before floating out to be eye level with Adrien. “Know that you are loved by your friends and that you shouldn’t have to put up with your fathers indifference. You have been… the best… Kit… I’ve had in a long time… You mean a lot more to me than Cambert.”

Adrien couldn’t believe what was happening, all he knew was that Plagg was being taken away from him and that there were tears running down his face. He really wanted to talk! Damnit!

“Adrien…” Ladybug whispered softly that he had to strain to hear. “You were my first love and I’m forever thankful that you were my partner. You really did make me smile when I didn’t want to at times. I… I am so.. so.. sorry that it’s to end this way.” 

“W...Wh...why?” He managed to get past his lips and it left him exhausted. 

“Because… I love you and… I don’t want to see you hurt more than you need to.” Ladybug took a shuddering breath before placing a kiss at the corner of his lips. She pulled back, held tightly on to his hand, not wanting to let go. “As Guardian of the Miraculous of Balance and Zodiac, I hereby denounce the use of the black cat miraculous of one Adrien Agreste. No Miraculous may be used by Adrien Agreste until he is deemed once again worthy. Memories of being Chat Noir and anything Miraculous related shall remain hidden within one's mind until deemed safe to remember once more.” 

The both of them gasped as the magic took hold. The ring slid off of his finger into her waiting hand and she gently laid him down on the rooftop, waiting for the magic to hold and rest. She turned watery eyes towards Plagg. “I’m sorry…”

Plagg swayed dejectedly but nodded in understanding. “It’s alright pigtails… I just need some time by myself.” 

“Okay… Kaalki can send you and Pollen to your new home. Think there's some camembert waiting for you.” 

“Thanks…” Plagg swayed and swooped down to nuzzle his ex chosen cheek before swooping back up again to take his ring and headed over to a waiting Kaalki and Pollen. 

In the meantime Ladybug took out a replica ring from the inside of her yoyo and placed it upon his finger. She kissed his knuckles gently for all the times that he did to her. She was really surprised that an akuma hadn’t come but she was glad of that. 

“urgh…” Adrien groaned as he felt like he was tossed through a meat grinder. 

“Oh you’re okay! you really had me worried.” He groaned in response to that that had her giggling. “You took quite a hit when you tripped over your feet.”

He cracked open an eye and couldn’t believe that it was Paris’ own heroine in front of him. He felt his tongue thick in his mouth. “Hey..”

“He doth speak!” She steadied him as he tried to sit up. “Do you think you could call your bodyguard and I can tell him where to get you?” 

“Um.. yea…” He blushed at their proximity as he slowly took out his phone and went through his contacts for Gorilla. “Here you go...”

“Thanks.” She held it to her ear and spoke quickly to explain the situation once the Gorilla picked up. “You're close by? awesome! I’ll bring him right to you. Just be a sec.”

She hung up and handed the phone back over to him. “think you are okay to be picked up?”

“Think… so?” Adrien shaked his head before nodding once he gathered his thoughts. “Yeah, I’m okay with that.”

“Awesome. off we go then.” She knelt and put his arm around her neck to help him to get to his feet. He fumbled but held on tight when he suddenly found himself picked up a sway down the side of the building. 

“Woah!” He really wasn’t expecting to be dropped down that quickly. “That was a rush!”

“Isn’t it! but take it easy for a bit won’t you?” She guided him gently towards Gorilla but got a little spooked when suddenly there were two voices calling out to them both. “Gotta go! Bug out!”

“Ah! eh thanks Ladybug!” He called out as she swung away out of vision. He sighed dreamily but caught himself when he saw Alya and Nino come into view. “Hey guys!” 

Ladybug sighed in relief at not being caught by Ayla and her reporter instincts. She was only partially worried about how those three were going to take to what was going to happen next.

She hid herself to take a moment. There was a pink glow and she was suddenly Marinette again. Tikki was quickly nuzzling her cheeks reassuringly that things were going to be alright. “I know Tikki, I’ll be fine.” 

“You are doing so well. We are almost at the home stretch, you got this Marinette.” She mummered gently. Having had the water powered macaroon Tikki was now sporting flippers. “Ready to go?” 

“As i’ll ever be.” She glanced up to check on Trixx and Kaalki. “Are you two ready to do your tasks?” 

“Ready!” Trixx yipped and Kaalki nodded. 

“let’s.. let’s go…” She tightened her grasp on her handbag as she left the alleyway with her head down. She could already feel her breathing quicken about what she was going to do. 

The walk to the bridge was quicker than expected and she guessed that it was Tikki’s luck that the bridge was deserted for once. With shaky hands she grasped onto the bridge ledge to pull herself up. She stood tall as the wind started to pick up. She could feel herself getting choked up once more. 

Damn it all to heck! Why did it have to be this way!

The tears started to well up in her eyes once more as she edged closer to the edge. She shuddered as the wind whipped up more that she couldn’t hear three voices screaming out to her to stop. She spread out her arms as a sudden calm came over as she leaned forward and slipped off of the ledge. Fingers just missed catching her clothing as she fell into the Seine. 

“MARINETTE!!!”


	4. Trouble

“... then what happened?”

Marie-annette giggled at the sleepy awed expression that Jason was giving her. She guessed that storytelling was another favoured activity he had. “How about I take you to bed instead and continue there?”

“Well I would normally take you out before such an invitation but sure.” Jason grinned but it was interrupted by a yawn which he hid behind his hand. He had great satisfaction at seeing Marie-Annette's cute blushing face. “Story time sounds great~”

Marie-Annette glared playfully with a smile on her face. “Then follow me, you lazy bones.”

Jason whined at the thought of having to move and held his hand out to her to be helped up. She rolled her eyes but got up from the desk, took his hand into hers and yanked. He yelped when he was unexpectedly yanked from the love sac by the tiny sprite of a woman. “What the heck? Where are you storing all of your muscles?”

“I’m small and compact.” She flexed as she giggled. “So you misbehave, I can and I will kick you butt.”

“Be still once more my beating heart,” He fake swooned with a hand to his heart. With the cheekiest grin that she had ever seen since her old partner. “Beautiful, independent, and can hand my ass to me. Love it.” 

Marie-Annette just shaked her head in amusement as she dragged him towards the guest room. She pushed the door open and led him in. “Hope it is to your liking.”

“Well… I think you could give Alfred a run for his money.” Jason spun as he walked into the room to take everything in. A Maple acer tree decorated the main wall, behind the bed, as the red and orange leaves travelled upwards and outwards. The other three walls were a warm red with wood panelling. It gave off a log cabin kinda feel that Jason really liked but he loved the half wall filled with books. “Do you bake too?”

“I make killer macaroons but my parents in my old life were the masters.” She picked up a wicker bucket chair and took it over to the side of the bed. “I would say i’m better at baking than I am at cooking if that helps?”

“Can make it work.” He nodded as he got into the bed and was glad to see that it didn’t mold to his body. Soft beds were a no no for him. “So you jumped off the bridge… then what happened?”

“I died and I heroed full time after that.” She grabbed the decorative quilt, she handmade, off of the top of the bed and laid it upon herself. “I followed the only thought I had on who Hawkmoth was.” 

“And he was?”

Marie-Annette tilted her head and chewed her lip. “I can’t tell you.”

“Seriously?” Jason frowned. “He terrorized Paris and are now dealing with the aftermath after so many years. But you won’t give it up?”

“It’s more for his family than anything else…” She shrugged. “But I’ll tell you how we got here…”

\-----

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news! I’m Nadja Chamack and today I have very sad news to tell you. As of yesterday Marinette Dupain-Cheng is presumed missing or worst dead, after witnesses watched her jump from Pont de la Tournelle.” The reporters face saddened but stayed as professionally as she could. “It is with a saddened heart that the police are still searching for anything that could lead them to Marinette Dupain-Cheng but they don’t have high hopes… On other news…”

Ladybug strode into Miss Bustiers class with sad arms. She really doubted that this class would be upset, possibly angry upset but not sad upset. 

“Ladybug…?” 

She glanced up to see Rose. She gave a small smile. “Hello Rose.”

“Is everything okay? Is there an akuma?” Rose asked worriedly, holding her arms to her chest.

“Not at the moment.” She sighed and glanced out the window. “I’m here as a preemptive measure as i’m not sure all the class knows just yet.” 

“About… what happened to Marinette?” Her lip trembled.

“Yes but I rather explain it all at once when everyone is here. Rather than one by one.” Ladybugs eyes saddened and reached out to take Rose’s hand in hers to give it a reassuring squeeze. “Rest easy now okay?”

“I’ll try Ladybug.” She gave back a squeeze of her own before returning to her seat to quickly message Juleka to get here quicker.

For the next twenty minutes the class slowly trickled in and started whispering when they noticed Ladybug standing by the window looking out. No one really dared go near her until Ayla came in with Lila by her side. 

“Ladybug?” Angry tears filled Ayla’s eyes as she stomped towards the heroine and angrily turned them towards her. “Why didn’t you stop her?! You had just helped Adrien from his fans! Why didn’t you save her!?”

Ladybug’s face stayed blank as Nino came rushing forward to drag Ayla back. Though the red head fought back but ended up just angry crying into Nino’s neck and he guided her towards their desk whilst stroking her hair. Ladybug raised an eyebrow when she noticed the smug look on Lila’s face before it turned into something of disgust when she went over to ‘help’ comfort Ayla too. 

Adrien had stopped in the doorway at Ayla’s outburst and somewhat could understand what Ayla was going through. Her, Nino and himself witnessed Marinette step off of the bridge and be washed away down the seine. Ladybug had shown up through and had jumped into the Seine. It just so happened that she was just too late in catching Marinette. Adrien couldn’t hold it against her though. He walked slowly over to his desk and winced when his arm was quickly clung onto by Lila. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes at that display and walked over to lean against the teachers desk to look towards the whole classroom. Some were looking worried, others whispering amongst themselves, then there were the four at the front. She was surprised that an akuma hadn’t shown up just yet. 

Miss Bustier walked into the class and gave Ladybug a polite nod. The heroine had talked to her beforehand on what was happening. And walked to her chair to take a seat. 

Ladybug took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked at the class with sad eyes. “Some of you may know why I am here, for those that don’t, I’m here to talk about Marinette.”

She waited to see if there would be any outburst before continuing. “Yesterday Marinette had stepped off the bridge and was swept away. The only things that I could find when I dived in to find her was her blazer and her signature purse.”

There were a couple of shocked gasps and some heavy crying from the front row. She was actually surprised about how hard Ayla was taking it considering the past few months were Marinette and Ayla weren’t talking. 

“I stayed with Marinette’s parents last night, so that they could feel without the fear of being akumatized, before I left they handed over a letter that was addressed to this class.” Ladybug pulled out a letter from within her yoyo and unrolled it to read.

Dear Class

If you are hearing or reading this, this means that I’m gone. I didn’t see any other way out. You broke me and this was the outcome. I tried the high road and I got burned for doing so. No matter how kind, patient, and understanding I was, it was never enough. So I hope with this that you all can move on. 

I loved you all.

Marinette

Ladybug looked up to see some guilty and unhappy faces around the room. She could see that there was a small look of surprise from Lila before it fell into a calculated one as she snuggled into Adriens arm with fake sobs. 

Adrien looked so downtrodden, possibly taking the high road comment to heart that he forgot about the pain of Lila’s claws digging into his arm. 

Nino continued to stroke at Ayla’s hair with a sad but thoughtful look on his face. Ayla was continuously ugly crying into his shoulder, her glasses appeared to be digging into her face but wasn’t bothered by it. 

The heroine spoke gently. “I will be around the school up to lunch so that you can feel what you want without being taken over. Whatever you want to feel you can let out.”

Miss Bustier rested her hand upon Ladybug’s arm and squeezed gently. “Thank you for keeping an eye on us.” 

Ladybug nodded and took that as her time to exit. She could hear Ayla’s cries as she left. 

\-----

Things settled down after about two weeks. Weak akumas happened here and there that she didn’t have too much trouble handling things by herself. 

There were a few questions pop up about where Chat Noir was but accepted that she couldn’t really tell them in case Hawkmoth took advantage. 

She took her time plotting on how to take down hawkmoth. First she had to get Mayura and from there she would be able to get to Hawkmoth. 

Ladybug waited at the top of the school and followed the car that had just dropped off Adrien. She waited a moment or two before swinging down when the car was at the traffic lights. She tapped on the window to see it wind down to reveal the Gorilla. She smiled as friendly as she could. “Hello! Is it possible to talk to Mr Agreste’s assistant please?” 

He grunted an affirmative, not truly seeing any harm in it, and unlocked the back doors for her to enter.

“Thank you monsieur.” She chirped back as she wandered to the side door and opened up. She slid in in time for the car to move on at the green light. She smiled when she came face to face to one stone faced Miss Nathalie Sancoeur. “Hello Miss Sancoeur.”

“Ladybug.” She nodded in greeting. “How may I help you?”

“Was hoping that you could possibly satisfy my curiosity.” Ladybug leaned over slightly and pried the tablet away from Nathalie’s hands. There was a small resistance but she eventually had it in her own hands. “Could you tell me the reason that Mr Agreste is so desperate to have the Miraculous?”

Nathalie’s face didn’t change but there was a slight twitch in her hands. “Why do you think he wants them?”

She sighed deeply. “Please just tell me. I want this to end without any death or world tragedy. Which by the way would happen no matter what his wish is. Are you prepared for that?”

There was near silence par the sound of the engine. They were studying each other then Nathalie must have seen something in Ladybug for her shoulders to drop just a miniscule. “For his Wife.”

Ladybug blinked. “Isn’t she missing?”

“She’s currently…” Nathalie glanced away. “She’s in a glass coffin within the Agrestes manors basement. She had previously been Duusu’s holder when she grew sick after using the broken miraculous.” 

She sucked in her breath sharply. That wasn’t good. “Knowing what happened to her. You willingly used the same miraculous.” 

“... I had to help. For Adrien’s sake.” Nathalie's grip tightened on her skirt but it wasn’t too obvious. “If I give you Duusu… Will you help?”

“I can’t promise anything but I can try.” Ladybug chewed her lip as she passed the tablet back. “If you can keep to one akuma this week I’ll study the book and get back to you. Having Duusu will help me figure it out quicker.”

“Very well.” Nathalie nodded in agreement. “I’ll leave the mansion roughly around eight. I’ll give you Duusu then.” 

“Alright... I’m trusting you.” She nodded in return and left when the car came to a stop once more. 

That night she picked up Duusu and studied the Book for that week with little interruption except from the one akuma that showed up. She pursed her lip as she finally found a solution but it still required an exchange. Thankfully it wasn’t death or world ending.

The next thing she knew she had been snuck down into the basement and was standing in front of the glass coffin. She traced her hands over the coffin lid. She had to wait so she settled down next to the glass coffin and went over what she had to do. Dusuu was floating in between them chirping happily.

She was nearly asleep when she heard the elevator coming down. She quickly stood to face the incomers. 

Gabriel Agreste stood there in shock not having expected to see Ladybug standing next to his wife’s glass coffin. “What are you doing here?”

“I can awaken your wife.”

His eyes widened but narrowed quickly into suspicion. “What’s stopping me from taking your miraculous right here right now?”

“I’m the only one that knows where Chat Noir is. That and my way you won’t risk the chance of sacrificing your son’s life. I’m the safer option.” She responded calmly as she held the book in front of herself. “I want this to end. Don’t you?”

“What do you need?” He sneered as he didn’t fully believe in what she was saying.

“Do you value your business as much as you do your wife?”

“We built it together. It means alot to the both of us.” 

“Then that is your price.” 

“How would that even work!? Sign a piece of paper signing it over to you!? How do I know that is a trick!?”

“I’m not you.” Ladybug stood her ground. “I don’t go back on my word.”

He growled as he paced back and forth. “Nooroo… Does she speak the truth?”

“She does master.” Nooroo spoke softly but with surety.

Gabriel stopped to stare at the kwami since the kwami didn’t back down he accepted it. “I expect you want the butterfly miraculous?”

“If it makes you feel better then you can give it to me afterwards, but yes I do expect you to hand it over.” 

“Fine.” He stood at the end of the glass coffin where his face softened and he quietened down. “What do we have to do?” 

“Don’t disrupt me and I do the work.” Ladybug placed the book on top of the coffin and the peacock brooch on top of that. She took Gabriel’s silence as acceptance at this. 

Dusuu slowly started to sway above the coffin in a figure of eight. Ladybug took out a potion from within her yoyo and slowly poured it upon the brooch and book causing both items to glow. Once empty she put it back in her yoyo then held her hands out to the glow. 

Her hands glowed pink and joined with the white glow of the book. Duusu had started to fly around more quickly and glowed blue. Nooroo had joined in with Duuusu as a representative of Gabriel and glowed a soft purple which mingled in with the blue to then join the glow down at the book. 

Once it was collected. The ball of light descended through the glass coffin then into Mrs Agrestes body. The two of them held a collective breath as it covered her entire body then slowly faded out. 

In the silence Gabriel kept an eye on his wife but could see Ladybug collect the brooch and book and place them back into her yoyo. His eyes narrowed as nothing was happening. “Well?”

Ladybug sighed as her shoulders slumped in exhaustion. “I recommend that you check your phone for any world changes.” 

He sneered but went about checking his phone. He searched his name guessing that would be a good place to start. 

Gabriel Agreste

Husband and costume designer to the movie starlight Emilie Agreste (nee Graham de Vanily) of critical acclaimed Solitude and father to Adrien Agreste the teen model of the former name brand Butterfly now named Magik. 

Nothing is much known about the man that devoted his life work to his wife once she had been declared missing for the past three years. As Agreste has locked himself in their mansion, only the son seems to have continued moving forward in high spirits. 

He raised an eyebrow. So he was just his wife’s designer and not much of a drop in ocean when it came to the fashion world. He clicked on his son's name. 

Adrien Agreste

Son of Movie starlight Emilie Agreste (nee Graham de Vanily) and costume designer Garbriel Agreste. Is the pride and joy of the fashion label Magik (formerly named Butterfly) though appears to be growing out of teen modeling as he focuses towards the future. 

It has been suggested that he may take up teaching physics but only time will tell of what could happen in this bright boy's future. 

Gabriel wasn’t too sure how he felt about that one. Though since he didn’t have his own brand anymore he supposed that the boy didn’t need to model. He sighed in thought. The cost was his life’s work instead of his actual life. He looked up in time to see Ladybug open the glass coffin and checked for a pulse. 

Ladybug smiled with relief when she felt it become stronger. “It looks like it’ll be a couple of hours but she’s becoming stronger. Though I suspect that with the time she has been in here she may need physio to get her actual physical strength back.”

He walked slowly alongside the bed to check for himself. Heart in throat he grasped his wife’s hand and soothed his own hand against her cheek. He felt the warmth against his palm that tears started to fill his eyes. 

Ladybug felt torn for a moment, hating to break the atmosphere but she needed to take Nooroo back before he changed his mind. She cleared her throat and held out her hand expectedly. “Your brooch please Mr Agreste”

There was a moment then a second then on third he took it off and handed it over. 

Unfortunately that had been the wrong thing to do. 

After seeing Ladybug with his wife and the possibility that she could be saved, a thought slipped his mind. 

There was a small flutter here and there before it raised in volume. The two of them froze as the sound thundered up above them then there was the sound of wood blistering and glass shattering. 

Ladybug had whirled on Gabriel with anger in her voice. “What did you do!?”

“I… I…” He was shocked to say the least and was even more surprised when an akuma had floated around him but disappeared into his study. “I had forgot…”

“You forgot!? That seemed like something too big! To have slipped your mind!”

“Look I found you by my wife and gave me hope to get her back. I’ve waited so long to have her back in my life so forgive me that she was the only thought I had!”

Ladybug grumbled at the sweetness of that sentiment but it just meant more trouble for her. “So what were you planning before this happened?”

He straightened up and fixed his suit though reluctance on leaving his wife was clear on his face. “Mass reakuminization of past Akumas.”

She inhaled sharply. One mess after another on this one. “What did that entail?”

“Sending out Akumas at night and settling them into past objects. Only to awaken when the emotion that akumatized them in the first place is felt.” He frowned. “If they couldn’t find the first one then they find a similar object to possess.”

Ladybug grumbled as she paced back and forth. “So Hawkmoth is gone but his minions live on.” 

“Well… there is one thing to take away from this.” Gabriel shifted just enough to take his wife’s hand into his hand once again. “If they are to be akumistaised once more, they would be in control of their own. Since I won’t be there to persuade them.” 

“That’s all well and good however that does not help for those that actually hold a grudge against me.” She frowned and glared at him. “Also I didn’t take note of what the items were or have a list of all of your victims.” 

“... I have a list of all the Akumas that I have created previously.” He had a thought as he looked up towards his study area. “Does Nathalie remember?”

“Yes.” Ladybug folded her arms and huffed out her annoyance. “Her and I will be the only ones to know that you have been Hawkmoth. I hope in future that you plan to make amends for your misdeeds since you have greatly affected Paris emotionally and mentality.”

“I’ll see about opening a mental health charity to aid the people, I’ll take full responsibility for my actions.” He replied factually.

She shakes her head before looking up to see Duusu and Nooroo comforting each other. She waved them over. “Is there anything you two wish to do for you wrongful misuse.”

“Do.. Do I have your permission Guardian... to deal out a punishment?” Nooroo stumbled over his words for a moment as he swayed in the air. “I have one in mind.”

“You have my permission as guardian to deal out the punishment that you believe is suitable for the misuse of your miraculous powers.” 

“Duusu, if you wouldn’t mind helping me please.” Nooroo asked and got a chirp in reply. “Thank you.”

The kwami’s floated towards Gabriel together. The man just stared on with only the smallest of hints of remorse for what he had done. “Nooroo.”

“As the Kwami of Transmission, with the help of the kwami of emotion, I transmit to you the feelings that your son has gone through during your time as Hawkmoth.” Nooroo held his paw with Duusu as he placed his other over Gabriels heart. There was a slight pulse as the punishment was delivered.

There was a beat then the feelings overwhelmed him. The feeling of neglect, mournful for the loss of his mother, the loss of connection between father and son. Isolation, turmoil of his friends turned into Akumas. He felt his knees weakened at the weight of it. He gasped as tears reformed and fell swiftly down his cheek. He choked. “I’ll... I'll do better by him.”

“I hope so… That boy loves you and only wanted your love in return.” Nooroo only looked at him in disappointment before looking away to go over to Ladybug. “May I rest please?” 

“Take as long as you need Nooroo.” She smiled as she nuzzled the Kwami in comfort. “Am sure the others are waiting for your return.” 

Nooroo nodded gratefully before disappearing into the brooch. 

Ladybug looked to Duusu next. “Is there anything you wish to do Duusu?”

The kwami shaked their head and swooshed on over. “I think using a broken miraculous and suffering it’s consequences is punishment enough.” 

“Okay. Rest easy Duusu.” She bopped them on the nose then the Kwami swirled into her brooch. Ladybug Sighed again. The use of the magic she had done earlier and the revelation that her job wasn’t down weighed her down with exhaustion. “I’ll be back at the end of the week to get your list and check up on Mrs Agreste.” 

Gabriel’s eyes saddened a fraction at finally seeing more than just a hero in front of him. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry that you’ve had to suffer, but I don’t regret what I did and all that I could to get my wife back.”

She gave him a tight lipped smile in return. “I’ll let Nathalie know that your recompense is the charity and making it up to Adrien.” 

Before he could continue the conversation further she walked away with a heavy heart. 

\-----

“You've been all alone all this time?” Jason blinked sleepily up at her. 

She shakes her head and smiles softly. “I had some help from people I trusted until two years ago. By then there was very little amount of akumas left, that I could manage by myself.” 

“Just because.” Jason yawned heavily. “Cause you could doesn’t mean you should have.”

“You're here now. The past doesn’t matter as much.” She leant forward from her seat and pulled the covers more around him. “You’ve got some work tomorrow before you go to sleep for three days.”

He huffed a laugh at that as he rubbed his eye sleepily. “Am at your command.”

“I command you to sleep then.” She giggled as she patted his cheek. “I’ll see you in the morning with pancakes.” 

“Yum.” He yawned once more and he was asleep by the time she got to the door to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... so... what you think?


	5. Flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea not forgotten just took a bit longer than expected as other ideas decided to take over.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

“You know you can work with a shirt on right?” Marie-Annette came into the horse barn carrying a new hay bale for Kaalki’s newly cleaned out stall. She dropped it next to the kwami’s stall and walked over to lean on the swing door to see Jason working one the next to it. 

“Yeah but where is the fun in that?” Jason sent a crooked grin over his shoulder as he rolled out a fresh rubber mat in the stall next to Kaalki’s. He then proceeded to use a rubber mallet to make sure it was level and up the sides of the stall walls. “How many horses you got anyways?”

“Just the one.” Marie-Annette dragged her eyes away over Jason’s back muscles as he worked away. “The other three are pre emptively made for when I can get my hands on more. You’d be surprised how many people want to be on a horse as they go down the aisle or have photographs taken with one.”

“Meh, I’m from America, it isn’t the craziest thing i’ve heard. Can you pass me the nail gun? please.” Jason placed the mallet to the side and held out his hand for the nail gun.

Marie-Annette blushed a little at getting a bit lost in her ogling so panicked a little before she picked the nail gun from the equipment laying at the side and placed it in his hands. “Here you go!”

“Thanks.” He double checked that he had what he needed before getting nailling the mat to the wall. “Should be finished soon. Are you needing anything else done in here?”

“That’s the last of it really.” Marie-Annette tilted her head in thought, she double tapped the swing door when something came to mind. “I’ve got something to set up for you actually so could you meet me in the basement when you're done?”

“Oo is it a sex dungeon, classy, you just have everything to suit your cilents taste huh?” Jason snickered a little at Marie-Annette’s blushing face. 

“Oh har har…” She blew a raspberry at him with a slight smile as she crossed her arms over. “It’s a gym slash yoga studio actually. For me to draw out the negative energy from you I need you in a more exhausted state of being.” 

“..You know the other thing sounds more fun and could have the same results.” He bit his lip to stop himself from chuckling as she had stopped her foot as his suggestion.

“Hush you.” Her mind was running a mile a second as her mind was assaulted with vivad images of him being sweaty for different reasons. She huffed as she turned away from him and did a quick walk away which unfortunately made her hips sway more obvious. She shouted back at him. “Just meet me there when you're done!”

He whistled lowly to himself as he watched her walk away. He jutted out his lip and nodded to himself as he got back to work. Being stuck here for half a year didn’t seem too bad. 

Once finished he made sure to clean up the equipment he used and did a quick tidy up of the area before heading out of the horse barn. On his journey back to the chateau he came across the black cat that he saw yesterday. The cat was staring at him from a high place and it felt like he was being judged for something. He gave a salute as a greeting and felt a sudden pit in his stomach drop as the cat walked away out of sight. “Yech, I’m in trouble.”

In the yoga studio Marie-Annette was setting up some wooden weapons on display for Jason to choose from when Plagg in his cat form phased through the ceiling. He floated down and gracefully landed on the extended baton that Marie-Annette had in hand. She had to hold it with two hands when he set it off balance. Plagg’s eyes lightened up in mischief as he bounced-walked across. “Got your work cut out for you Cookie.”

Marie-Annette grinned. Pigtails had been tossed when she cut her hair and Plagg moved onto cookie as the next best thing. She did a quick flick of the baton causing Plagg to screech and fly through the air. He landed smoothly before running back to do it again. “I’m aware but I have high hopes that’ll work out.” 

“What will work out?” Jason walked into the room as she flicked Plagg off the baton again. He blinked at the display. “Having fun?”

“You will work out.” Marie-Annette placed the baton on the display as Plagg jumped onto her shoulders, tail protectively curled around her neck. She had a cheeky grin on her face as she reached up to scratch Plagg’s side gently. “I will have fun watching.”

“I’m definitely keeping my shirt off then.” He grinned back as he clapped his hands together. “So what are you having me do?”

“Well i’m sure you have knowledge using this assortment of weapons.” She waved to the ones on display before clasping her hands in front of her. “So an hour going through the basic forms of each should be a good warm up. Then we will go on to the more extreme side of things.”

Jason raised his scarred brow at the way she said extreme. He was Red Hood, extreme was his middle name or irritating… He’ll ask his brothers later. “Extreme?”

She clapped her hands together excitedly in front of her face and if he looked closer he would have seen the cat pretty much copying her excitement. She walked over to the wall opposite him and clicked on a panel that slid into the wall and out of the way to reveal a mega sized tv. “You are gonna go through, what the internet has dubbed, the ‘Murph’ challenge.”

“Sounds tame with a name like that.” He stretched his arms across himself as he spoke. 

“It’s anything but. It involves running one mile, doing hundred pull ups, two hundred push ups, and three hundred squats, then you finish running another mile. You however mister Vigilante shall be doing twice the amount and,” As she spoke she walked over to a cabinet in the corner, rummaged for a certain item and came out grinning as she held it out for him to inspect when she walked back to him. “You get to do alll that while wearing a twenty five pound weighted vest.”

“Okay that… does sound a bit more painful.” Jason winced just slightly but reminded himself that he had been trained by the assassins, suffered greatly by it but he still managed. “You're really aiming for exhaustion here.”

“Of course. Just with a little enough to get you to bed though.” She placed two fingers against his lips to stop him from any innuendo. He grinned against her fingers and that got her smiling too. “Let’s get you cleansed first okay?”

He huffed when she dropped the vest into his hands. He chuckled lightly as he placed it over his head with a small amount of difficulty as she had to help strap him in. “Let’s get to it then huh.” 

At some point during their little flirting match, Plagg had gotten off of Marie-Annette’s shoulders and snooped off to find a hiding place that he could watch from. He was joined by Tikki in her normal kwami form hidden in the upper corner. He nuzzled her head. “Hey sugarcube, enjoying the show?”

Tikki giggled as the fur tickled and happily hugged Plag when he reverted to his kwami form too. “Oh it’s delightful! I haven’t seen her this alive in so long that i’m so glad for how much of a numbskull Batman is.”

Plagg snickered too. “Certainly lucked out with this one. He’s adapted well to what’s happened to him…”

“It’s okay to miss him Plagg.” She held a flipper to his cheek when she noticed his whiskers droop and knew what the reason was. “You’ll get to see him soon and stink up his socks once again.”

“Thanks Tiks.” He gave a nuzzle at her attempt at cheering him up but he wanted to change the subject back to what was happening in front of them. “Let’s watch as the chaos unfolds shall we?”

She trilled happily and didn’t mind dropping the subject for a later date when it was no don’t brought up again. She settled against him and the both of them watched from their hidey hole of the hot mess that was inbound. 

Marie-Annette had turned on the tv for dramatic music that she could dance around too as Jason worked through his forms. She needed him exhausted but she also needed to have her creative juices flowing also in order for things to work out, so as to keep her guest company she decided creating a dance would be the best thing. 

So they pretty much danced around each other. Starting off slow to get a feel of each other's presence and gradually moved on as the tempo picked up in the background. Then it was a case of sliding against each other or jumping over the other when they got in the other’s space. 

Marie-Annette smiled prettily when she rolled over his back to the other side and slid into a side split with her arms raised above her head. “How are you holding up so far?” 

“Not much of a sweat.” He straightened to spin the baton around his back to his neck and then back round again. “Been enjoying the view though.”

“Can certainly say the same.” She swiped her left leg to the back and managed to roll herself forward into a stand up, with a jump she kissed his nose before back flipping away with a giggle.

He laughed as he flicked his nose where she kissed him. He found it cute that if they were to kiss, if at all, there would need to be some logistics involved. Sometimes having the high ground, at six foot, wasn’t a good thing. “Think ready to take on the ‘Murph’ now.”

“Hydrate before that.” She came back with a cold water bottle and handed it to him. She drank from her own. “Want you exhausted, not dehydrated.”

“Ah how careless of me.” Jason drank alongside her and drank more till she was satisfied that he had drank enough. “Better?”

“Much.” She plucked the now empty bottle from his hand and pointed her finger towards the equipment required for the tasks as she walked through into the more gym like area. “Here you will find the treadmill for your two mile runs, pull up bars for the two hundred pull ups, mats for your four hundred push ups and six hundred squats. Just remember you are aiming for exhaustion but still able to get to bed. Okay?”

“Able to run through it twice or are you wanting it done in a oner?” He asked as he walked over to the treadmill, glad that it was a familiar model, and programmed for a medium difficulty run. 

“Whichever one you are comfortable with.” Marie-Annette placed the empty bottles into the recycle bin then plopped her hands on her waist. “I’m trusting you to keep track of what you’ve done as I finish prepping your room. No skimping, I will know.”

“Promise.” He crossed his heart which she shook her head at that made him grin. He stepped onto the treadmill and started walking to ease himself into the running. “See you in a bit?”

“Yup! The cooler is by the door if you need more water and don’t die before I get back.” Marie-Annette gave a wave as she left Jason to his work out. She could hear him laughing as she left that made her feel all tingly. She slapped a hand to her forehead as she laughed in disbelief. “Owh god what is up with me!?” 

“Nothing is wrong with you!” Tikki chirped as she floated into view with a happy twirl. “You are doing just fine Mari. Just enjoy yourself for once, it’s been so looong.”

Marie-Annette looked up at her long term Kwami with a scrunch of her nose. “It hasn't been that long.”

Tikki gave a dead look that really didn’t suit the kwami that Marie-Annette couldn’t help but laugh. Tikki swooped happily. “You haven’t let yourself relax since you enacted plan D. You’ve done so much by yourself, you deserve a little something, even if it's just the company of another being. I might be a kwami but even I can see that Jason is a hunk.”

“Tikki! For shame!” Marie-Annette squeaked out between her giggles. Hearing her kwami talk like that was a surprise. “What would Plagg say?”

“He would say do it, figurative and literal! He’s the embodiment of chaos and that boy is chaotic in his own right, but like the good kind.” Tikki twittered as she followed Marie-Annette into the cleansing room which had been ticked off to be a couples massage room. 

“There’s a good kind?” Marie-Annette walked around the room, touching crystals and studying the walls for the protective runes that Wayzz had helped her set up. A Protective shield to contain the cleansing in case something were to go wrong in the three days of treatment. 

“You know there’s a good kind.” Tikki huffed as she knew Marie-Annette was trying to brush off her feelings a bit. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be involved with him if you go down that route. It would be good for you.”

She sighed as she touched up a rune with thoughts of protectiveness and containment before moving on to double checking the ingredients that she had were correct. She picked up her mortar and pestle to crush some of the ingredients together. “Even if what you say is true, I wouldn’t want to use him like that Tikki.”

Tikki puffed her little cheeks at how stubborn her chosen and guardian was being. “I can tell it’s mutual, so there will be none of that.”

“Tikki…” Marie-Annette huffed out exasperated. 

“Don’t Tikki me.” She flew in front of Marie-Annette so that they could see eye to eye. “Please just think it over? Not for me, but for yourself. You deserve some love Mari. Please allow yourself to be.” 

Marie-Annette sighed as she ran her hand through her hair to give herself a moment. “I’ll… I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I ask.” Tikki chirped as she nuzzled Marie-Annette’s cheek. “I love you!”

“And I love you Tikki, thank you for being there for me when I need it.”

“Always! Now let’s get this potion ready for mister tall, dark and handsome!” Tikki giggled as she flittered around the room and started imbuing some items with her luck. “Just in case!”

Marie-Annette shook her head amused by her kwami’s antics but felt very grateful for them. 

The little creative being was her biggest support throughout the years as she went from one hiding place to another, The only human support she had was from Jagged and Penny but even then they only saw each other every so often when she wasn’t doing a commission for them. 

She frowned as she got back to what she was doing. He hadn’t even been there for two whole days and he was already messing with her rhythm but as Tikki said it was in a good way. She shook her head to let go of her negative thoughts as it would upset the intentions of what she was making. 

With a deep exhale she allowed the negative thoughts to leave and with a deep breath in she filled her head with thoughts of healing, recovery and cleansing. She continued a few more times to ensure she filled with only good thoughts and then back to crushing up ingredients. She thanked Tikki for flipping the switch on the electric kettle to boil the water needed for the clay teapot. 

There was a slight buzzing as Pollen entered in her bee form then changed to her usual Kwami form. She delightedly commented on what she saw in the other room, “Oh Guardian! The man is near collapse and so so very sweaty.”

“Thank you Pollen, can you gather the others' needed for extraction please?” Marie-Annette patted Pollen’s bulbous head gently in thanks.

“Will do Guardian!” Pollen giggled as she swiftly left to gather her friends. 

“Guess it’s time to get the show on the road.” Once the kettle was boiled she filled up the clay teapot and then added the crushed ingredients with a copper spoon. She stirred it a little and was glad to see that it was changing the colour of the water. She turned to see Tikki attempting to set up the table covering. With a giggle she picked up the rest of the sheet and laid it over the table and smoothed it out. “Thank you Tikki.”

“You’re welcome.” Tikki chirped as she settled on one of the tables by the wall. She was gradually accompanied by Plagg, Wayzz, Pollen, Kaalki and Ziggy. 

“Kaalki could you please bring our guest into the room.” Marie-Annette asked nicely and Kaalki responded in kind by opening a portal. The portal appeared above the table in a swirl of blue and then a collapsed Jason appeared through. 

He landed with a thud and a groan as he held his side. “Son of a bit…”

Marie-Annette winced when she saw the state of him. She moved quickly to remove the vest, ignoring her feelings when her hands ran over his sweaty stomach and chest. She whispered a thank you when Tikki handed her a wet cloth to pat against his forehead. “You forgot to keep hydrated didn’t you.”

“Just a little…” He huffed out and he tried to steady his breathing but everything just hurt. “At least… i think i’m exhausted…”

“You think?” She chuckled in disbelief as she picked up a small pillow from the side to put under his head. 

“I keep seeing little beings… i think one was snickering at my misfortune.” Jason turned to the side and his eyes widened a fraction at seeing the beings staring at him. “They are cute though…”

Marie-Annette looked to the kwami’s and sent a stink eye towards Plagg. “Yeah they can be pretty cute at times.” 

The others giggled as Plagg stuck his tongue out in retaliation. 

“You can see them too?” He chuckled as he looked back at her with lazy but amused eyes. “Bet that’s another story to tell.” 

She smiled ruefully as she dabbed the cloth over his face to help with the flush. “I already told you about them, but I can tell you more after you wake, deal?”

“Deal.” Jason breathed in deeply then let it out slowly as it became more regular. “Feel like I could sleep for a week instead of just three days.”

“Well hopefully it won’t come to that. I don’t look forward to your family barging in demanding to see you.” She scrunched her nose as she thought of what kind of madness the vigilantes would bring. “It could get pretty messy.”

“I would love to see you kick their arses.” Jason laughed then winced as he held his hands to his sides. “Owie.”

“Think it would be best for us to get started. Don’t want you in any more pain.” Marie-Annette gave his arm a gently squeeze as she got up to pour a drink from the clay teapot. She checked that the colour was corrected. A healthy looking green and the way that Wayzz floated over to check also, his little nod of approval meant it was correct. 

She brought the cup over and settled beside him once more. “Once I give you this, it will set things in motion. Your body will be paraylzed for the next three days to ensure you don’t harm yourself. You will however have the joy of sleep so that you won’t feel panicked. During this time this room will be protected so no one other than myself may enter and exit.”

Jason didn’t really like the sound of it but was willing enough to go through with it if it meant that his anger was just his own and not enhanced madness. “What will happen while I sleep?”

“Your body will start excreting the pits madness. I will be supplementing something different to take its place in order for your body to heal, Don’t worry though, it’s just something to guide your body in the right direction and it will leave once the job is done too.” She explained carefully to ease his worries.

“So sleep and excrete.. how wonderful.” He said with some amount of sarcasm.

Marie-Annette shook her head a little as she held the cup up again. “The quicker you take it the quicker you are up to help me around the place.” 

“Ah you just want me for my muscles.” He smirked a little though he was still hoping to hold off a bit longer. Flirting with her seemed to relax him but there would always be a little niggle at the back of his mind when it came to magical things. 

“You’re not too bad to look at either.” Marie-Annette booped his nose with a grin. “Now stop procrastinating and drink.” 

“Yes mam.” He lifted his head enough for her to tip the liquid in his mouth. He swallowed with a grimace. “Needs some sweetness that was as foul as Tim’s drink choices.”

“Good thing i’m here isn’t it.” She placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth and flicked her nose over his when she leant back. “That better?”

“Can I have more?” Jason asked as he licked his lips and noticed her eyes draw to them once more. “It really help.” 

“Erm…” Marie-Annette’s cheeks darkened as they stared at each other. “Maybe… later once you wake…”

“I… Would like that…” His breathing started slowing as slumber was dragging him under. His eyes kept fighting to stay open as he was counting the freckles across her nose. It probably wasn’t his best decision to do as it put him to sleep faster. 

She waited with bated breath as his breathing slowed and his face relaxed. She cleared her throat as she got up to try to recover from what just happened. “Pollen if you please.”

Pollen floated over and stung him in the neck to help strengthen the paralyzing agent. She then checked his pulse to make sure it worked and happily buzzed when it a-ok. “I’ll do the same again tomorrow at the same time to keep it topped up.”

“Thank you Pollen.” Marie-Annette picked up another sheet to put over him to keep him someone decent when she would come in to check him over the next three days. She flicked over him and tugged to make sure he was covered. “How’s things looking, Wayzz?” 

Wayzz flew over and hoovered just over Jason's chest. With closed eyes he looked for Jason’s essence, it took a moment for it to be brought to the forefront, when it appeared his normally stormy blue was taken over by a dripping ink black and bubbling toxin green. “The madness is very clingy to this one, there appears to be some assimilation that has occured in order to cope. it looks like it’s going to be a tough extraction. Tread carefully Guardian.”

“Thank you for the warning and assessment Wayzz.” She ran a hand through her short hair and tugged at it gently as she thought how best to proceed to get the ball rolling. She looked toward the goat kwami. “Ziggy do you mind making a map of the essence so I have a better idea what we are working with please?”

“I shall try my best Guardian.” Ziggy answered nervously as she floated over to Wayzz. She held out her flipper for Wayzz to take in order to ease the process of transcion. A moment later the Kwami’s moved to the side as the essence started mapping above Jason’s body. Leading from the extremities inwards to finishing at his heart. 

“Thank you Ziggy for your hardwork and to you again Wayzz.” She always made sure to thank the Kwami’s for helping her out when they didn’t need to. Marie-Annette glanced along and her interest was peaked when she looked at his heart to see that there wasn’t much of a hold on it compared to his mind. Though she supposed that would be where most of the reconstruction was needed considering what the Joker had done to him. She chewed her lip and looked to Tikki and Plagg who were hovering nearby. “What do you two think?”

Plagg was the first to pipe us as he floated near Jason’s head. He was staring at it intently as he poked a prodded substance. “You may need to destroy what is there, however you would need to be careful to ensure that you don’t end up accidentally erasing his memories. A guided concentrated cataclysm may work for this mass. Then a replacement essence to ensure it doesn’t collapse on itself”

Tikki floated over to the heart. “A gentle encouragement to the heart would be wise, a strong heart will help dislodge some of the easier areas and ease a better recovery.”

She smiled and nodded as she took the information in. “Thanks you two.”

“You’ve got this Mari.” Tikki flew over and nuzzled her cheek in reassurance. “We’ll help guide you through whatever you decide to do.” 

She nuzzled back, glad that the kwami’s had her back. “Thank you everyone. Guess we have a long three days ahead of us.”

That afternoon when she was sure that Jason had fully succumbed to the potion she got to work. Ziggy had been kind to bring Jason’s actual essences to this plane of existence but made sure to only concentrate on the mind and head. 

Plagg guided her through what to do with his cataclysm before she transformed into Lady Noire to carry out his instructions. Tikki was nearby whispering the instructions when she needed a reminder on what to do next. 

As she held her hands at the sides of the essence she had front row seats to what her cataclysm was doing to the Madness. Her destructive magic was like a dark static as it followed the tainted lines, destroying the glopping black and bubbling green as it went. At that point Tikki had started to place some of her recovery magic as a replacement for what was destroyed. Pollen had decided to stay and help by dabbing her forehead when the magic stress started to affect her.

It felt like hours had passed by the time they had finished destroying and replacing the essence lines and eased it back into Jason’s head. Marie-Annette slumped back in her chair as her transformation wore off and Plagg swirled out with a quick dive to the camembert that was awaiting him. She breathed out “That was exhausting….”

Pollen came over with an energy bar. “You did very well for your first time! You are such a quick learner.” 

“Ta…” Marie-Annette smiled lazily as she took the bar and took a big bite. 

Pollen then went back and then brought over a cookie for Tikki. “I think you three should nap! I’ll make sure he stays stable in the meantime.”

Tikki happily took the cookie and nearly inhaled it to get her energy back. “Thank you Pollen”

“A nap sounds wonderful.” Marie-Annette shifted in her chair, despite having the energy bar her eyes were just to keep open. “Ni night…”

She was out like a light that the other asked Kaalki to transport her to bed for the night.

Day two Marie-Annette had found herself asking Trixx to pretend to be Lady Stone for the day as she forgot that there were some renovators coming in to sort out the second floor. After an exchange of information Marie-Annette watched her alter ego leave before heading down to be with Jason again.

The kwami’s had decided on shifts so when she got down there she was greeted by Nooroo. She smiled brightly upon seeing him. “Oh hello Nooroo! It’s nice to see you out of the butterfly sanctum.”

“Ah yes… Apologies for not seeing you in awhile.” Nooroo nervously bowed his head as he rubbed his flippers together. “I’ve been taking care of the younglings, all of them now are in the chrysalis stage and it has been rather exciting.” 

“No worries Nooroo! I’m just glad to see you are enjoying yourself.” Marinette excitedly spoke as she went over to gather a new mixture to give to Jason. “Will it be safe to see them if I come visit?”

“That would be delightful!” Nooroo swooped as he clapped his hands together. “I would be more than happy to guide you to them.”

“Something to look forward to.” She walked over to her sleeping guest and gently eased his mouth open to pour the liquid in. She held his head up once done and started rubbing his throat to stimulate a swallowing action. She curiously asked. “Can you feel Jason, Nooroo?”

He blinked at the question as he floated closer to the two of them. “He’s in a very deep sleep but I can pick up faint traces of relief and wanting. Does that help you in what you are hoping to achieve?”

“The relief sounds promising. Not too sure on the wanting though” Marie-Annette tilted her head as she carded her fingers through his hair. She would make sure a bath was drawn for him and a big meal was ready for when he woke.

“Oh his mood changed. he feels comforted by you.” Nooroo held a flipper to his mouth as he thought. “I can get Duusu if you want a better summary?”

Marie-Annette blushed as she pulled her hand away. She nervously spoke “No no that’s okay but I do actually need Duusu for task if you could go get them please? Tikki and Ziggy too if you don’t mind.” 

“Happy too.” Nooroo fluttered and proceeded to give her butterfly kisses to make up for all the time he had missed her. He was happy to hear her laugh as he swooped away in glee. “I’ll send them to you momentarily.”

“Thank you Nooroo!” She rubbed her cheeks as the kisses had tickled her and she tried to get rid of the feeling. During this time she looked down to see that there was a slight up tilt to Jason’s lips that made her wonder what he was thinking about in his sleep. 

A moment later she was accosted by Duusu who was happily squabbling about how excited they were about her finding a companion. “Oooh i'm so happy for you!”

Marie-Annette had to beat down her blush as Duusu went on a tirade about her feelings then that of Jason’s that made her body heat up brightly about the way he thought of her. She raised her hands when it was getting a bit too much for her to take. “I love you Duusu but please settle! pleaseeee.”

Duusu stopped mid flight and blinked rapidly as if settling was a forgein concept to them. “Qui?”

Marinette gave a deadpan look as she brought her hands back down. “I need your help in encouraging his heart to heal and aid in recovery. Please?”

“Why didn’t you say so! I would be more than happy to help!” Duusu chirped with enthusiasm. 

Marie-Annette groaned into laughter. She was glad to see when Tikki and Ziggy entered the room and got the brunt of Duusu’s excitement. When Tikki finally settled Duusu down they got down to business themselves. With Ziggy holding up the heart essence, Tikki imbued it with a touch more of recovery magic and Marie-Annette as Paonne felt out the heart and gave gentle encouragement of what it was needed to do. 

It was only minutes later that they could see the Madness tendrils ease off away from Jason’s heart. Ziggy placed the essence back down with a smile. “Well done Guardian.”

“Thank You Ziggy, you have been a big help with this.” Paonne smiled as she transformed back into Marie-Annette. “You all have been.”

“As you guard us, we guide you, soon you will be able to do this all by yourself if you so choose.” Tikki stated as she settled upon Jason’s sleeping body. “You have come so far Mari, I’m so so proud of you!” 

“We all are!” Duusu chipped in proudly. “ We all are so proud of you Guardian!”

“aww… you guys…” Marie-Annette felt tears in her eyes as she allowed praise to wash over her. They would often praise her and she would brush it off as she didn’t feel worthy but now, it felt different. She didn’t want to be so hard on herself anymore. She couldn’t thank them enough for what they meant to her.

The three kwami’s looked at eachother and unitedly decided to pounce on their guardian for a big group hug. 

Marie-Annette laughed and cried happily as the kwami’s smothered her. Things were changing for the better and she couldn’t wait to see what chaotic changes Jason would bring once he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I would really like to read what you guys think and what you like about this story as it would really help me be more motivated.
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> yes it is said alot but manners are just reflix at this point.


End file.
